Fractured
by Dawnk41
Summary: Technically a crossover with Alcatraz vs. the Evil Librarians, but not. Taylor triggers with the Breaking Talent as her power. (No other elements from Alcatraz reside in this story.) She goes on to break Gangs, Villains, Heroes, and herself.
1. Break 1-1

Break 1.1

I felt numb. Dad had tried talking to me during the drive home, but I only made halfhearted attempts to respond, and he could tell. He quickly stopped trying to talk to me and retreated into himself, slightly hunching his back. I felt terrible for making him feel worse, but I couldn't handle conversation right now. I was desperately trying to avoid thinking about...

I shook my head, and blinked back the tears threatening to well up in my eyes. No, I wasn't going to let them get to me! I wasn't! I felt the car pull to a stop, and opened my eyes. We were in the driveway. Wow, I was out of it if I hadn't noticed how close we were to our neighborhood before this. I yanked the handle of the car door, and pushed it open, eliciting a concerned glance from my Dad. I ignored it for now, and shambled quickly to the door, leaving it open behind me as I entered the house. My dad scrambled out of the car behind me, dashing up the walk behind me. As I moved to ascend the stairs to my room, he called out to me.

"Taylor! Wait-I, I would like to talk to you!" He pleaded. I paused at the foot of the stairs, before turning my head to look at him. This proved to be a mistake, as when I saw the anguished look on his face, I had to choke back a sob of my own. He continued, apparently sensing my hesitation. "Please, Taylor, I... I just want to help you." He said, looking miserable.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry. I felt my hands shaking, and folded my arms to prevent it from showing. I tried to speak, but my voice suddenly failed me. I just nodded, before walking over to the couch and falling into it. My Dad sat next to me, and wrapped one of his arms around me and squeezed me to his side.

I opened and closed my mouth a few more times, trying and failing to find where to even _begin_ to describe my past year and a half of school, and what exactly the Trio had done.

My dad seemingly received some measure of my unspoken measure, as he hugged me with both arms this time. "Taylor, I'm here for you. No matter what, I'm here." He stated firmly, though I noted some tears in his eye.

As though a dam had broken, I began to recount the last year and a half of school, starting with Emma's sudden betrayal, and culminating in my being shoved into a waste-filled locker.

OoOoO

At some point during my exposition, my dad had given me a mug of hot chocolate. I sipped at it between particularly depressing points in my tale, as I watched my Dad's hand that wasn't holding me clench and unclench on the armrest. He was doing an incredible job of not expressing his simmering anger in any other way, unless how tightly he was holding me was unintentional.

After I finished regaling him of everything, I fell silent, save for an occasional shuddering gasp as I tried to hold in my tears. Once he was sure that I was done, he spoke up.

"Taylor, where do you want us to go with this? The principal? The police? Straight to the media? I can't believe Alan would just let this happen-!" He began a diatribe on his, probably now former, best friend, when I stopped him.

"Dad, I doubt that he knew. He was like an uncle to me, you know that. If he knew about this, he would have put a stop to it himself." I stated uncertainly. I wasn't too sure of this, actually, but I needed to cool my Dad's anger before it reached volcanic levels. "But we can't just tell him about it, either. Why would he believe us just like that? I'm sure that Emma has been keeping a charade going throughout this whole... thing. She's probably been giving him the impression that everything's been just peachy between us, and if it comes down to you versus her, in his mind, she wins." At that thought, I doubled over, but not in pain.

In anger. The tears that flowed from me now were tears of rage. "She ALWAYS wins." I said bitterly. My hands clenched around the mug I was holding. Why? Why couldn't I get a break anywhere? I just got home from the hospital, and I was already dreading my return to school, knowing that all that I had waiting for me there was more tortorous days from Emma and company. I wanted to punch something, kick something, ANYTHING to channel the rage suffusing my entire being, but most of all, I wanted to hurt EMMA like she had hurt me-

 _ **CRACK**_

The mug I was holding shattered into pieces, and I gasped in shock, jerking my hands away. My lap was now covered in shards of ceramic, though I had fortunately avoided cutting myself on any of them.

"Taylor! Are you alright?" My dad said worriedly. He leapt to his feet, and leaned down to examine my hands.

"I-I'm fine dad. Really. Sorry about the mug, it's just, it all makes me so angry-" I babbled, ashamed of myself. He gave me a bit of a sad look, though I knew it wasn't directed towards me, it was aimed at everything that had happened to me. He wasn't angry about the mug.

"It's fine Taylor, we have more mugs, I'll go grab a dustpan." He puttered off to search for the dustpan and a brush, while I glanced back down at my hands.

I hadn't held it that tightly, had I? I'm sure that the pressure that would have been needed to break the mug like that is greater than the amount I would have been capable of channeling unconsciously, or even intentionally. Those were some thick mugs.

...So how did it break?

OoOoO

Two plates and another mug later, my dad and I had come to a realization.

"Taylor... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" My dad said, eyes sparkling. I looked at him incredulously. I could definitely see what this looked like, and I didn't understand how my dad could possibly be excited about it.

"I'm a parahuman," I said bluntly. "And it looks like my power is breaking things. How is this good? How could you possibly think this is good?" I was beginning to get hysterical. "All I've wanted to do is fix my life, make things better, and suddenly I have a power that _breaks_ things around me, and I can't control it!" I was crying again.

My dad's grin dropped off his face as he pulled me into another hug. "No! Taylor, no! Don't think about it that way! You have a power now, and while you may not be able to control it yet, I believe that you _will_ be able to! I believe in _you!_ " He said, and I could tell that he was trying his best to console me. I just hugged him back, trying to stop my tears.

He started speaking again. "Taylor, whatever happens now, remember. _You are not powerless._ They tried to break you down and make you weak, and you came out stronger for it. You are stronger than them, not because you can defeat them, but because you have taken the worst they could dish out, and you stood firm. They have never had to endure the things you've had to, and that means that you're stronger than they are."

He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Taylor Anne Hebert. _You are stronger than you think._ "

I simply buried my head in the hug, unable to give voice to the gratitude I felt to my father for helping me when I was at my lowest point.

He knew anyways.


	2. Break 1-2

Break 1.2

"So, kiddo, I think that the first thing we have to find out is what causes your power to happen. From where I'm sitting here, it looks like you break things when you're... angry? Sad? Help me out here, Taylor. Am I on the right track?" He asked. I thought about this. I was bundled up on the couch in blankets, in the hope that if I had some layers of cloth between me and everything else, I wouldn't be able to accidentally dismantle the couch or the floorboards or, well, anything I didn't want to.

"At first, with the mug, it shattered when I thought about..." My voice dropped until it was barely audible. "...Emma." I whispered. Through my trembling, I noticed that the edges of the quilt I was wrapped in were beginning to fray. I forced myself to take deep breaths, trying to calm down. My dad was looking at me worriedly.

He spoke up, voice conciliatory. "Taylor, it's alright, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We're going to fix this. Emma, Madison, and Sophie will never be able to hurt you again, if I have any say in it." He stated, determined.

I looked up at him, my own eyes now filled with worry. "It's Sophia, dad, and you don't understand. I'm not afraid of Emma... I hate her. My power acted up when I thought about how badly I wanted to hurt her for doing this to me. My power doesn't react from fear, it reacts from my anger." I took another deep breath. "I don't want to turn into a monster, dad. If Emma and her friends keep bullying me, I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop my power from breaking something worse than a mug or a plate."

I looked back at the still slowly unraveling quilt and breathed in and out again. "I have to learn to control this." After a few more deep breaths while focusing on the fraying edges, the rate of deconstruction slowed to a trickle. Then it stopped.

I smiled.

OoOoO

I spent the two weeks that I had off from school because of my hospitalization very busy. After all, if I wanted to be able to return to school at all, I needed to get a handle on my new powers, though I did have to wonder why I wanted to get back to school so badly. What did I have there? I didn't have any friends, I didn't get good grades, and I hated wasting time that I could have spent elsewhere more productively. Why did I want to go back?

In my heart, I knew the answer, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I wanted to go to school because for some reason, Emma wanted me gone. I wasn't going to let her have her way. I was going to make it through high school, graduate successfully, and move on with my life in spite of everything they put me through.

Because I was strong.

My dad had spent as much time as he could at home with me, helping me test my powers and discover their limits. Still, he had to go to work every day, which meant that we only had a few hours in the evening to work together on this.

I appreciated all the time he gave me anyways, though. All the more so because of its scarcity.

I spent most of the time alone, in the basement. It sounds pathetic, but there was a good reason. In the basement, my dad kept all sorts of junk that we really… didn't exactly care about enough to keep, but didn't want to throw away either. (We were kind of pack-rats.)

Among these objects were miscellaneous items such as: Cinder blocks, my dad's weights that he never had time to lift, a few boxes of my old clothes that no longer fit, a crate half-filled with various scrap pieces (metal and wood) from projects my dad used to get up to before his job at the Dockworkers Union started taking up so much of his time, and…

I stared at the box filled with my mother's personal effects. A week after the accident, my dad had cleaned his room out of everything that reminded him of my mother, and I had been too afraid to ask him what he had done with it. I felt glad that he hadn't thrown it away. He probably just needed to be able to get away from all the reminders that he'd never see her again.

I closed the box and slid it into the corner of the room. My heart had leapt into my throat, and I had to fight back tears again. I was not going to cry over a mere reminder of her. She wouldn't want to cause us pain like this, even when she had nothing to do with the cause.

I took out my frustration by seeing how many curls I could do with the ten-pound weight. After seven times my arm already felt like it was made of jello. I switched arms and wiped my forehead with the limp limb. I must be pretty weak, physically. But that was going to change. After all, someone important to me told me that I was stronger than I thought.

I should probably look up a decent workout schedule? There was probably a more efficient way to gain some strength than to mess about with weights.

OoOoO

After the two weeks had passed, my dad found me curled up on the couch once more, legs tucked up by my chest, arms wrapped around them.

"Do you think I'm ready to go back?" I whispered. My dad sat next to me and reached over to ruffle my hair.

"I should hope so. If you aren't, then what have you been up to these past few days?" He joked. Dad had been surprised one day to arrive home to find me in the basement, furiously doing push ups. I had tried to go out jogging to get back into my morning routine, only to find myself cracking the pavement beneath my feet with every stride when I thought I had seen Madison sitting in the park. I had been shocked enough to drop my rage, and I'd quickly dashed home before anyone could connect me to the damage.

I doubted they would, the sidewalks in Brockton Bay were hardly in pristine condition before I had come along. I should probably avoid making them worse though. Good thing nobody had been near enough to notice at the time. It hadn't even been Madison.

I'd spent the days after that working on overcoming the boiling anger that erupted from me whenever I thought about the three witches that had shoved me in a locker. It hadn't been easy.

I probably hadn't even really managed it, but I had done the best I could. I would just have to try bottling it up until I could find somewhere to vent my anger.

My dad had been sitting quietly for a few minutes now, but he finally took a loud breath. "Taylor, you're asking the wrong person here. Whether I think you're ready or not to go back doesn't matter as much as whether you think you're ready to go back." He said, looking towards me. Then he cracked another grin. "But for what it's worth, I believe in you. You're strong enough to make it through anything." His face grew serious now. "But more than that, I know that you're strong enough to stay true to yourself. You're gonna be a hero, right kiddo?"

I couldn't help but smile in return. "Thanks dad. You're right. I _am_ going to be a hero."

OoOoO

I had taken refuge in the numb feeling I had felt upon setting foot on the bus. This was a good feeling. As long as I felt like this, I knew that my power wouldn't get out of control.

I managed to hold onto the feeling through my first few classes, drifting through the school like normal. People had been startled upon seeing me, but had quickly returned to their old behaviour of studiously ignoring me. I knew that I didn't have too long in blissful isolation, though, as I was certain that at least a few of my classmates were informants for the Trio. They would find me during lunch, I was certain.

Still, I could control my emotions. The mere thought of them wasn't enough to shatter the nearest window, at least. I had been a little worried about that. I continued to take deep breaths as I wandered to an isolated corner of the school. Surely, if I looked around a little, I could find a secluded spot to eat my lunch that hadn't already been taken by a gang group?

The first several possibilities turned out to answer NO to that question, and before I could reach the fourth candidate location, I heard the one voice that I had dreaded.

"Wow Taylor, you look nice. The hospital really was good for you, wasn't it?" A redheaded girl said, smiling sweetly. As sweet as Arsenic, at least.

"Emma." I said in a dead voice. Odd, my rage burned inside as brightly as ever. But instead of the fiery volcano I was used to feeling at the thought of Emma, now it burned cold. I could feel a tension building up, and I recognized it as the feeling of my power. It had never built up like this before. I could charge it up?

...This could be bad. The quick bursts of my power were bad enough, but if I could charge it up like this, then it could cause a lot of damage. I had to get somewhere where I could safely discharge this…

Unfortunately, they had other ideas for me. I noticed Sophia standing in the doorway of a nearby classroom, and Madison standing a little behind Emma. Sophia had a small grin on her face, and it wasn't a kind one. Madison looked vaguely uncomfortable.

Was she finally regretting joining up with a group with people that would betray their childhood best friends and shove them into waste-filled enclosed spaces? One could only hope.

Dang it, these sorts of thoughts weren't helping me with my power. The pressure had grown even greater with the appearance of the other two.

Emma continued speaking. "I'm honestly surprised that you had it in you to return. I didn't think you were that much of a fan of this place." She took a step closer, and I was too busy trying to reign in my anger to take a step back.

She frowned a little. "Are you seriously shaking? You are. Wow. You're such a wimp Hebert. You're going to start crying any second now, aren't you." She grinned cruelly. "Just like when your mother died. You cried for a week then, didn't you?" Her grin widened, as my eyes shot open.

What did she just say?!

My gaze met hers, and she faltered, taking a step back. I could understand why, in the back of my head. If my eyes were expressing even a tenth of the anger I was feeling right now, she must feel like her life is in danger. I wasn't completely sure it wasn't.

She tried to bluster on, though most of her momentum had vanished. "W-what's with the look, Taylor? Are you angry or something?" She rallied herself. "Quit acting like you're going to do anything about it. You've always been a little weakling." She looked at me expectantly.

What? Oh, was this generally the part of the conversation where I would back down, right?

 _Screw that._

I took a step towards her, and I could feel my eyes flash in rage. She took a few steps back, and I could hear her cutting off a whimper. Wow, did I look that frightening right now?

Sophia stepped in then. "Wow, Hebert, did you finally grow a spine?" I could hear the smirk in her tone. I twisted my head to glare at her, and when she saw my eyes, her smile grew… sincere? "You did! Ha. Looks like you were right Emma. All it took was something big." ...What?

Madison glanced at me in fear, and Emma laughed nervously. "U-um, Sophia, we need to talk. Over there." She pointed at one of the empty classrooms down the hall. Then she pulled Madison with her and nearly ran away.

I stared in shock after them. What on earth? Sophia was looking at them in disbelief and irritation. She looked over to me and nodded and... smiled at me? Then she strode down the hallway after them, leaving me alone.

I shook my head and winced when a stab of pain hit me from the buildup of my power. Whatever had happened here, I needed to think about it later. For now, I had to get somewhere to let off the pressure that had been building where nobody would notice. There was an abandoned warehouse just a few blocks away from the school, if I jogged, I should be able to get there and back before lunch ended. I winced again when the stab returned, even worse. I needed to hurry.

I quickly dashed towards the school entrance, running as fast as I could sustain with my blazing headache. Several of my classmates glanced over in surprise, and a little worry. I ignored them as I ran out the school gates and continued jogging.

I attempted to continue using my breathing exercises to see if I could get rid of any of the pressure, though it didn't appear to have any effect. Once I had made it to the warehouse, I sagged to my knees, and placed my hand up against the wall of the building. Then, I let go of the boiling volcano that I had somehow managed to keep from erupting at school.

When the echoes died away, I realized that I had probably just made a big mistake.


	3. Break 1-a (Sophia)

Interlude: Sophia Hess

Sophia walked away from Hebert smiling. She wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow the wimp that Hebert used to be had turned into a beast of prey, and based on Emma's reaction, she had become quite the beast indeed. Sophia could practically smell the fear that had come off the redhead. Although... remembering that fear dropped the smile from her face. What was wrong with Emma? Wasn't she the one that was constantly reinforcing the idea of her strength? Sophia knew that compulsion had been driven at least in part on Emma's insecurities, still visible even now from that incident with the ABB two years before.

Hell, wasn't _Emma_ the one that constantly told Sophia that she believed that Hebert had it in her to make the metamorphosis from prey to predator? She had been right on that mark, but it left a sour taste in Sophia's mouth that Emma would reel back in fear from the girl that she had assisted in her ascension.

She stepped into the classroom that Emma had dragged Madison into, and folded her arms at the sight in front of her. Madison was holding Emma with a shocked look on her face. Emma was... shuddering? Sophia had never seen Emma like this, not even when she had rescued her from the ABB.

"What on earth is wrong with you, Emma? You're acting like a wimp." Sophia barked at her best friend. What on earth was going on?

Emma took in a shuddering gasp of air. "I-I don't know. Taylor just took a step towards me, and I f-felt... I felt like I was about to d-die. I c-can't even explain it." She was stuttering terribly now. Sophia was disgusted. What on earth was _wrong_ with her?

"Look, we've been friends for a long time, so I'm going to try to forget this conversation. Pull yourself together before the next time I see you, okay?" Sophia stated, though she wasn't sure that she _would_ be able to put this conversation out of her mind before their next encounter. Hopefully, Emma would be able to overlay this in the future with more demonstrations of strength, because as she was now, Sophia wouldn't be able to stand her.

With that statement, she left the classroom, in order to track down Taylor. Time to see if that confrontation was only a fluke, or if there was a _new_ predator in this school.

OoOoO

After asking a few of the girls that Emma had set up as a sort of network for information, apparently Hebert had last been seen nearly running from the school just a minute before. Really? She was running away? Ugh, so she really _was_ a wimp. Now Sophia was going to track her down and _punish_ her for getting her hopes up that she had grown out of the weakling she had been.

A few minutes later, Sophia was striding down the sidewalk in the direction that another boy had pointed her to. She had managed to make it down one block, carefully listening for... crying, or something. Who knew what Hebert had been running off to do? Sophia had no idea what weaklings like her did when they felt overwhelmed. When Sophia had problems, she worked off her steam by patrolling, either with the other Wards, or... not. Patrolling solo made her feel better, though.

All of a sudden, a warehouse just a block away from her _collapsed._ With a mighty crash, the supports folded and snapped while the walls of the building simply... came apart. Sophia stared in shock for a moment, before dashing closer, hoping to find out what on earth had happened. She rounded the corner of what had been an alleyway to see... Hebert. staring at the ruins of the warehouse in shock, mouth agape. When Sophia stepped into the alleyway, Taylor's head jerked around to stare at her, and her expression went from shock, to... guilt?

Before either of them could say anything, a roar ripped its way through the air. Sophia's head snapped to the side just in time to say a giant of a man smashing an especially large chunk of roof off of himself. The man roared again before breathing fire at a section of roof near him. The metal roofing began to melt under the onslaught of fire.

Taylor was now pale in fear, but to Sophia's admiration stood up, shakily, before speaking. "W-What should we do? Do you have a cell phone? We should call this in." Her voice started out shaky, but grew confident by the end of the sentence.

"YOU! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Lung had spotted them. Sophia's confusion evaporated, and icy determination took its place.

She barked an order to Taylor. "Let's go, we can talk about this later." She moved forward and grabbed the taller girl's arm, before dragging Taylor behind her as she began to dash away. Taylor fell into place behind her, nearly tripping, but quickly matching Sophia's pace. Sophia absentmindedly grew surprised at this, as she was a star of the Track team, but shifted that thought to the back of her mind. As she ran, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and typed in a special sequence.

She brought the phone to her ear. A voice on the other side spoke crisply. "PRT hotline. How can we help you?"

She spat out the command sequence that would jack this call up in priority. "This is double-S. Lima Delta Three Whiskey. We are attempting to lead him away from the school."

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the line before the PRT operator came to understand the situation. "Copy that SS. Exact location? Armsmaster and Miss Militia have been notified and will be on their way presently." She sighed mentally, realizing she would probably be punished later if she didn't at least _mention_ the possibility that people were dying in a collapsed building, even if they _were_ just scummy gang members.

"We are entering Elms Way from the south. Lung may have ceased following us, but a warehouse on Southern Yule has collapsed, presumably with more members of the ABB trapped inside. Rescue crews should probably be notified, and Lung may have started a fire in the remains. Note: I did not collapse the warehouse." She added that last bit wryly, as she knew that they might have tried to pin that on her, otherwise. Besides, she thought while glancing back at Taylor, she was fairly certain of who _had_ caused the warehouse to collapse.

Sophia grinned. She was glad that she hadn't been wrong about Taylor, because she had lost all the respect she had for Emma by this point. Taylor was a real predator. Who else would take out their anger by collapsing a building full of ABB gang members around Lung? She would have to try and work on the girl's fighting instincts, though. She seized up too much. That could be fixed, though.

She took Taylor into another alley, checking it for occupants, before she had the other girl hide behind a dumpster with her. She whispered at the brunette to be quiet, while she listened for the telling sound of enraged dragon. While she waited, she tried to remember the protocol for informing her superiors of suspected parahumans among her classmates...


	4. PHO Interlude 1

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, THebert  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to **0**  
• AND Threads that have new replies **0**  
• OR private message conversations with new replies **0**  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: ABB Warehouse Collapse!**  
 **In: Boards ► Brockton Bay ► Current Events**  
 **Bagrat** (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)  
Posted On Jan 15th 2011:  
So, for those that haven't heard, a warehouse on Southern Yule street COLLAPSED around noon today, and LUNG was inside! He managed to hold out against Armsmaster and Miss Militia for about fifteen minutes before fleeing the scene. Armsmaster was hospitalized in the commotion, but with Panacea around, he's expected to be up on his feet in no time!

There were around 17 injured rescued from the rubble of the warehouse, and 4 deaths. 3 of the deaths were apparently caused by lung, though, as they died of burns and smoke inhalation rather than the blunt forces of a collapsing building. What a boss, right?

Here's the interesting part: Analysts of the site are convinced that the entire building collapsed simultaneously. No one side of the building was the focal point of stress that led to the entire building's overall collapse, all the supports folded and snapped at once. None of the supports or walls of the building appear to have been struck by anything, the damage apparently came from the center of supports.

Sounds like a Parahuman's work to me. Maybe a telekinetic? Rune?

 **(Showing page 1 of 1)**

 **►Sothoth**  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
First!  
...In all seriousness, though, Whoa, I'm surprised there wasn't more collateral damage in the fight with Lung. He must have been disoriented after the ceiling dropped on him.

 **►BadSamurai**  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
I wonder what that warehouse was for? Drug dealing? Prostitution? Just a meeting spot for all the ABB peeps to chill at?

Questions, questions...

 **►Miss Mercury** (Protectorate Employee)  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
I can confirm that the warehouse was a drug repository for the ABB. All the substances within the structure were confiscated as evidence by the PRT.

 **►XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Tinfoil Hat)  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
Possibly a new member of the E88? Other than the protectorate, who else has the gumption to take on Lung? If a new Merchant cape had appeared, we would have heard about them by now. The Merchants can't keep secrets.

 **►Rune** (Verified Cape) (Temp-Banned)  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
First, it wasn't me. I can't do that, sadly.  
If they are, they haven't told US about it yet.  
Still, they're welcome in the Empire with THIS sort of track record.  
Glad to see someone else putting the slants in their place.

 **User was banned for 7 days for this post. - Tin_Mother**

 **►Acree**  
Replied On Jan 15th 2011:  
Rune: Wow, wasn't expecting better based on who was talking, but wow. Blatant.

I hope the new cape is going to join the Protectorate, not the E88.

 **End of Page. 1**


	5. Break 1-3

Break 1.3

After we had dropped down to hide behind the dumpster in the alley, I fell to my knees, panting. Sophia still looked like she could run another marathon. That didn't feel right to me, I had gotten into much better shape recently, since I had returned to my runs and begun working out with my dad's weights in the basement. I just felt so tired. Did my powers cause physical exhaustion? No real way to be sure, after all, I had never caused so much destruction before.

Sophia broke the silence. "So... you're a cape now." I froze up. I had left school trying to prevent me from outing myself to anyone, and Sophia of all people found out? This was one of the worst possible situations that could have arisen! Gah! She spoke up again, and I looked up to see her staring at me. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell anyone if you don't want me to. You're strong Hebert. You've proved that now." She flashed me a toothy grin, which was disconcerting. That was the sort of smile she normally saved for Emma or Madison when they came up with an especially cruel prank. It didn't feel right to have it aimed at me.

Still, she had leverage on me, so I should avoid antagonizing her. "Um... Thanks, Sophia. I'd prefer that you didn't tell anyone..." Then I remembered the words that she had spoken into the phone while we were running away from Lung. Hadn't she spoken a code phrase or something? She was part of an organization. Couldn't be ABB, seeing as she hadn't been angry at me for toppling a building with Lung inside, and helped me escape him. Couldn't be the Empire, for really obvious reasons. In that same vein, she didn't strike me as someone who would join the Merchants, and even if she were, they weren't the type to use secret code phrases of any degree of complexity.

That left one option: The Protectorate. She had to be a Ward, and there were only two girls in the wards. Vista, a shorter, blonde, twelve year-old, and Shadow Stalker. Sophia was Shadow Stalker.

I went cold inside. I wanted to be indignant. I wanted to shout at her, ask her why she had all-but tortured me for nearly two years. I wanted to hit her, kick her, anything to express my anger at how much pain she had caused me since we had met... except she had just saved my life from Lung. If she hadn't helped me out of my shocked state at seeing the damage I had done to that warehouse, then I probably would have just stood there until Lung had torn me limb from limb. She had saved my life.

This made me irrationally angry, and worse, I knew that it was irrational. I clenched my eyes and fists. "You're Shadow Stalker, aren't you." I spoke.

"Ha! You're sharp Hebert. I neither confirm nor deny that I'm Shadow Stalker, the premier Ward Huntress." She said, and I could hear the smirk in her tone. The way she said it left no doubt in my mind that she was a Ward.

Just as my anger rose once more, the cool, calculating voice in my head that sounded eerily reminiscent of my mother spoke up once more. 'She saved your life.' And my anger bled out of me again. I heard a terrible creaking and groaning noise, and glanced over to see the dumpster we were hiding behind beginning to warp and tear. Sophia gasped in awe, and I looked over to see a joyful glow in her face, and she beamed at me.

"Wow, that's awesome Hebert! Look, I'll cover for you with the higher ups, I bet that Armsy and Militia are keeping Lung off our back's now. If you quickly sneak back into school, nobody will ever be the wiser. Actually, it would probably be better if you went home. Arriving late to class after this would be a tad suspicious. Besides, you skipped class all the time over the past few months. Nobody will suspect much if you did it again today. But we're gonna have to talk later." She grinned at me once more, and I tried to hold in the rage that arose when she spoke of my skipping class.

'I used to skip class to get away from you!' I mentally screamed. Once more, I heard my mother's voice. 'She saved your life.' ...Yes, she did. But I didn't let that make me forget that not two weeks before, she had nearly killed me by stuffing me in a locker. As far as I was concerned, we were square. I didn't hate Sophia quite as much as I used to, but I sure as hell didn't feel much, if any, gratitude to her. Hopefully, due to whatever turnaround her attitude had taken toward me today, she would leave me be in the future. I didn't want anything to do with her.

I was going to be my own kind of hero, now that I knew what sorts of people they let join the Wards.

OoOoO

I walked home, glad that I had taken my backpack with me to the warehouse. I hadn't bothered to find somewhere to stash it before dashing out of the school, which had turned out to be a good decision. It took me a good half hour to reach my house from Winslow, but I didn't feel endangered much at all by the journey. I didn't see any gang members out and about, which made sense, seeing as this was ABB territory, and they had been busy preparing for whatever it was that Lung had been in that warehouse for.

I wondered if I had inadvertently performed a heroic act today? Maybe I had saved people that would have been hurt by Lung's plan today. It gave me a good feeling to consider this, and while I was on the emotional high, I decided to drop my backpack off on the couch in the living room before heading down the staircase to the basement to work out a little. If I kept getting stronger, I might be able to help people when I finally went out as a hero.

I settled into the familiar rhythm of the weights, and let my mind drift to other topics.

OoOoO

When my dad got home, he knocked on the door to the basement and called for me to come upstairs. I had long since finished my workout, and had decided to trawl through some of the other things down in the basement. I had spent about ten minutes paging through one of my mother's school yearbooks, before I had to put it away and wait until I stopped crying. I wonder how long it would be until I would be able to think about her without the horrible realization that I would never see her again?

I had spent another hour or so trying to control my power on the wood scraps in the crate that my dad had left down here, though I didn't dare try to experiment with the charging up power that I discovered today. I didn't want to accidentally wreck our house. That would be both horrible for my family, and probably out me after the accident at the warehouse today. I made my way up the stairs, and discovered my dad, worriedly beginning to make dinner.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked, wondering what was causing his tenseness.

He glanced over at me, and looked me up and down before smiling, relieved. "Oh, good, you're alright. I had heard that something happened between Lung and the Protectorate not three blocks from Winslow! When I heard about it, I was worried sick about you!" He sighed, before a wry grin reached his lips. "On the plus side, though, due to some sort of… structural collapse, I guess? The Yule Storage company is hiring the Dockworkers Association to investigate the foundation of all the warehouses, and potentially rebuild the broken warehouse!" He finished, smiling brightly. I could tell that seeing me safe and sound had erased all the stress that he had been feeling up to now.

I grinned. Even better! My screw-up with my powers today actually resulted in good things for my dad! I set about helping him finish making dinner, and we had a pleasant evening, laughing and joking around as I described my part in the day's events, and while he looked concerned that it had been Sophia to help me get away from Lung, I downplayed the danger I had been in enough that he seemed to be merely disgruntled at her. I didn't tell him enough to let him discover her identity as Shadow Stalker, though.

All in all, the evening ended pretty well, and I eventually excused myself for bed, though I decided to go up and check PHO to see what they had to say about the day's events. With any luck, people would assume that Lung had been the one to destroy the warehouse, and my existence could be kept secret a little while longer.

OoOoO

I lay in my bed, uncertain of how I felt. Not only was the presence of a cape that had demolished the warehouse public news... people had died because I collapsed that warehouse. Scummy ABB gangsters, yes, but still people. I felt terrible. Several of the deaths had been caused by Lung, the report said, but I knew that didn't absolve me of all guilt. If I hadn't collapsed the building, Lung wouldn't have burned them. At least one of the deaths, according to the report, had been all me.

I didn't cry. I felt nauseous. I simply lay in my bed for what felt like hours, until I drifted away into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I looked at the picture of Mom, Dad and I that I kept on my dresser.

There were cracks running all through the glass of the picture, and the frame was falling apart. The weighty feeling in my stomach made sure that I knew today was going to be a bad day.

 **OoOoO The Previous Evening - Shadow Stalker OoOoO**

Miss Militia sat in the chair on the other side of the desk from Sophia. She was reading out loud from a piece of paper in front of her.

"17 injured. 4 deaths. 450,000 dollars worth of property damage. Armsmaster received heavy injuries, though he's fine now after being seen by Panacea. Still, he was sent home for a short break from work to rest." She set the paper down and stared straight at Sophia now. "You still sustain that you had no part in the destruction of the warehouse?" Miss Militia spoke sternly.

Sophia nearly growled, but refrained, as she wasn't _that_ stupid. "I didn't do it. How on earth would I have? I ghost through walls. I don't topple houses." She stated with annoyance. Of _course_ Hebert got some sort of awesome demolitions power. Stupid universe, handing out powers at random. The things that Sophia could have done with a power like _that...  
_  
Miss Militia resumed her questions. "Then what were you doing in the vicinity of the warehouse immediately following its collapse?" Then, she dropped another paper in front of her. Sophia looked at the new paperwork, and internally winced. It was a transcription of her call to the PRT hotline. "In your reporting of the incident, you mentioned that 'We' were entering Elms way, and that Lung had stopped following 'Us'. Who was with you at the time of the incident?"

Sophia's mind raced, as she tried to come up with an explanation that didn't out Hebert. She _had_ told the girl that she wouldn't tell her superiors about her powers. An idea struck her. "I had been walking with a friend during lunch. We had just passed by the warehouse when it imploded. We stood there for a moment until Lung popped out. He saw us, assumed we had somehow managed to break his building, and we ran before he could get out of the wreckage." Sophia spoke, surprisingly calmly for her lies. Internally, she grinned. That wasn't so far-fetched. Lots of students at Winslow got lunch from restaurants during the lunch break. Winslow wasn't a closed campus.

Miss Militia simply hummed in response, shuffling through the papers. "Very well, if you obtain any more information about this incident from the other students at Winslow tomorrow, you are, of course, expected to share your findings with us. Dismissed." Sophia left her chair and stalked out of the room, feeling very proud of herself. Good. Hebert's secret was safe, and if Sophia could get Taylor to join up with her on some of her... extracurricular patrols, they might be able to really deal some hurt to the gangs. She had been looking for a partner to help her out, and someone like Hebert could take all the credit, keeping the Protectorate in the dark about Sophia's involvement. It was a win-win situation.

She could hardly wait.

 **OoOoO 5 minutes later - Miss Militia OoOoO**

Miss Militia finished sorting the paperwork left behind by the incident that day, and stood up, before walking to the door next to the full-length mirror on the wall. She stepped through and addressed the man on the other side of the one-way window.

"What do you think, Colin?" She asked Armsmaster. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before responding.

"Well... I finished adding a lie detector to my helmet a few days ago. It's not foolproof, yet, but I've found it to be accurate roughly 65% of the time." He stated.

Miss Militia frowned. Bringing up a lie detector was not a good sign for his response. "And how did it read?" She returned, careful to keep her voice neutral.

Armsmaster frowned, but spoke once more. "She was telling the truth about not being responsible, but she lied about her so-called 'friend'. This could mean that she simply _was_ acting alone, or that she had different reasons for being in the area at the time, that she still didn't want us knowing about. Neither possibility paints a pretty picture." He finished grimly.

She grimaced at the implications, and sighed. "We can't level any accusations based on this, so we'll just have to try to keep a closer eye on her activities. Let's inform the school that we would like to know about any students leaving school grounds during school hours, have them set up a security guard on the basis that they don't want another incident like the warehouse near the school to impact any students." She thought again for a moment, and then spoke once more. "We'll put her on more console duties too. Let's give her less patrols until you can install some more tracking devices in her crossbows. I am not getting a good feeling about this."

He simply nodded once more, before moving to the door. "I'll get on that in a few days. I'm supposed to be 'Resting at home' for now, right?" He shot her a disgruntled look. She smiled sheepishly.

"You really do need the break Colin." She insisted. He overworked himself too much, she knew. A short break was just what he needed.

He glowered for a few moments before giving a grunt of assent. She waited until he left to smile victoriously.


	6. Break 1-4

Break 1.4

School that day had been surreal.

I had arrived at school in a slightly apprehensive mood, waiting to see how Emma and Madison, at least, would react to yesterday. The Emma I knew wouldn't be able to take having to run away from me nearly in tears lying down, and would plot a suitable vengeance.

Apparently, the Emma I knew wasn't in the building. I saw her joking around with her posse like normal, except when she met my eyes, she paled slightly, and her smile became more obviously fake. She quickly made an excuse to her group, and scurried in the opposite direction. Madison gave me a strange look, before following Emma. Sophia, on the other hand, studiously ignored my presence, which was fine with me.

I made it through Computers, Art, and English in succession without being bothered by anyone. Nobody was actively trying to befriend me, which was normal, but neither was anyone harassing me, which was not. I was getting goosebumps. What was going on?

Lunch came around, and I was glancing over my shoulders nearly constantly. The last time that I had had a reprieve from the bullying like this had preceded the... Locker. I felt my throat clench up at the memory. I quickly shook my head, and desperately tried putting my mind towards a lighter subject, but nothing really came to mind. I found the class I would have after lunch, Current Events with Mr. Gladly, and sat down in the classroom. He glanced up at me from his desk, where he appeared to be grading papers, and then glanced down again. I pulled out my notebook, and began doodling.

I was trying to come up with a hero name. Breaker wouldn't work, for a myriad of reasons. I had been doing research, and apparently, there was an entire classification of parahumans called Breakers, and they generally had powers that directly interfered with how the universe treated them, like turning into hard light, or inexplicable flight, and such. I seemed to be some kind of Striker? Maybe a Shaker, seeing as I could affect a large area, like the Warehouse, with my power. It was hard to say.

Shatter was out, because there was apparently a high-prominence villain named Shatterbird, and I didn't want to be associated with the Slaughterhouse 9 in any way. Disintegrate sounded cool and all, but I wasn't sure if I could reliably powder things with my power.

The main problem with my powers, is that most words that relate to breaking things have negative connotations, and because of this, sounded like they belonged to Villains. I mean, wow, this would have been easy if I were aiming for villainy. The sheer number of options I would have had, Rupture, Splinter, Fragment... Actually, Fragment wasn't bad. I went through the printout I had made from a Thesaurus website on synonyms for "Break", trying to find a word that sounded, at least, neutral. Then I found the perfect word.

Fracture. It was generally used for injuries, but it was also used for other things being broken. It also implied that I wasn't just wrecking things, but weakening them. It was important not to have a name that scared people that didn't know who you were, if you were trying to become a hero.

I nodded to myself, and put away my notebook as class started.

OoOoO

After school ended, I packed up my bag and slipped it over my shoulder before slinking out of the Biology classroom. If I kept my head down, and hurried, I should be able to make it out of the building in minutes. I could get on the bus, ride home, and head to my room, where I could plan-

A hand landed on my shoulder. "Hey, Hebert! Let's talk." Sophia stated, oddly cheerfully. I felt myself seize up, but I walked along with her. We left through the school gates, and she didn't lift her hand from my shoulder until we had reached an alley with a ladder leading to a fire escape. I raised an eyebrow when Sophia began to climb it, but I clambered up after her. She sat against the rail, and I shifted uncomfortably while looking at her suspiciously.

"Alright," she said in a quiet voice. "So you're a cape now, yeah?" We both knew that I had powers, but I could tell that she just wanted to hear me say it.

"...Yeah, I do." I replied, sullen. I waited for a moment, and she gave me an expectant look. "I can break things." I admitted.

She shifted her weight to her other leg, and pondered thoughtfully. "Sounds kinda like Faultline's power." She said. I gave her a questioning look, and she expanded on the statement. "Faultline is the leader of a band of mercenaries. Imaginatively called Faultline's Crew," Here she rolled her eyes. "They're small fry, really. They don't hold much territory at all here in the Bay. Just a nightclub, the Palanquin. They do work for most anyone that pays. Heck, they don't even join in for Endbringer fights unless someone coughs up the dough."

Realizing that she had gotten off track, she coughed, before resuming her explanation. "Anyways, her power is splitting stuff. She can make holes or cuts in non-living stuff by touching it. Manton limit, you know." She drawled.

I hesitated. "...Manton limit? What's that?" Sophia gave me an incredulous look.

"Geez, Hebert, don't you pay any attention in Gladly's class? The Manton Limit is a power thing, most powers are affected by it. Usually, a power can affect non-living things, or living things, but not both. Faultline can't just chop off some guy's head by tapping him in the neck. She can bust up stuff like power armor with a touch, though." She stated, obviously unimpressed with me.

I bristled. "Well, sorry for not knowing that, maybe I would be doing better in classes if some people hadn't spent the whole school year ruining my homework and textbooks!" I snarled to her. Her eyes widened and her stance turned aggressive.

"Well, if you hadn't-" Before she could finish her statement, a huge groaning sound came from the fire escape, which began to tilt dangerously. We both froze, and I glanced over to the supports of the fire escape… only one of which was still attached to the side of the building.

I swallowed nervously. "...Let's get back to the ground. I've got a tough time controlling my power when I'm angry." Sophia hesitated, but nodded and followed me, carefully, back down the ladder.

"Here." I turned, to see Sophia holding her cell-phone out to me. "Call your dad or something, let's go to the Boat Graveyard. We need somewhere to test your powers some more, and there's usually never anyone around there."

I paused for a moment. I still hadn't forgiven Sophia for… anything, really. I tolerated her now because she had kinda saved my life from Lung yesterday, but that didn't make up for a year and a half of abuse at all.

But… I needed the help. She had the experience I didn't when it came to the cape scene, and she was apparently willing to help me work out what I could do and didn't seem intent on shoving a "Join the Wards!" speech down my throat. Honestly, though, there probably wasn't anyone else in the world who had a worse chance of convincing me to join the Wards.

"...Fine." I ground out.

OoOoO

A quick message left on the answering machine at home, and a fifteen minute jog to the boat graveyard later, and we stood on the pier, while Sophia gave each of the derelict ships in the bay a calculating glance. In the end, she gestured to a smaller ship half sticking out of the water.

"See if you can break that apart." She stated in a disturbingly casual fashion.

I nearly choked. "Are you crazy? What if someone sees me do it?" I looked around frantically. Surely a spot like this was under surveillance? This was a pretty obvious location for power-testing, wasn't it? Didn't any hobos live here or something?

Sophia laughed, and looked at me. "Hebert, do you know how hard it would be to rig up cameras to the entire boatyard? The only way that someone could reliably keep an eye on the entire place is with some sort of tinkertech surveillance system, and Armsmaster and Kid Win comb the place for anything like that every month. No homeless dudes living in the waterlogged boats either. They'd die every night, unless they had a fire going, which would be noticed. Don't be such a worrywart, Hebert."

I flushed. How was I supposed to know that? Argh, I hope that this isn't going to come back to bite me…

I edge across the rocks in the water leading to the smaller wreck. Once I was up to it, I looked back at Sophia, who made a "Go on," gesture. I rolled my eyes. Placing my hand up against the metal plating of… the hull? I didn't know anything about boats, honestly. Placing my hand on the hull, I called up the feeling that I had come to associate with breaking things. Not quite anger, but… more a kind of focused fury that spilled from me and flowed through things.

A large circle of the hull crumbled into pieces ranging from a few inches across to a foot in diameter, and I squeaked, nearly falling over trying not to let too much of it land on me. Sophia snorted, and I looked back at her angrily.

"Nice, Hebert, but you can do better than that, right? You tore down a building, for god's sake!" She said. Suddenly, a calculating look came over her face. "Think about how much you hate me. I've hassled you a lot, haven't I? Remember that time I tripped you in P.E.? You twisted your ankle, you limped around for a week.

I looked at her in disbelief. Hadn't she been trying to befriend me, or… something? I had no idea what went through her mind, and I didn't ever really want to, but what was the point in insulting me about it? Her eyes flickered, and her grin widened.

"Or how about that time your art project 'vanished'? I gotta admit, that was a nicely done replica of the Washington Memorial before Behemoth trashed it. I think I reenacted Behemoth's part pretty well, at least." Her grin widened, and my mouth tightened, trying to drown out the sound of her voice as my hands fell limply to my sides. That, that bitch! I had wondered what had happened to that project!

"How about that time that we took that weird flute out of your locker-" My head snapped back up to face her, and the look on my face must have been a sight to behold, because her voice faltered and her grin vanished.

Not even the sound of tortured metal coming from behind and all around me made me falter. I began to step back across the rocks toward her, and she tripped trying to step back. I moved closer to her, and she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Wait, Hebert, I was just-" She waved her hands in a conciliatory gesture, but I cut in before she could finish her statement.

"Trying to get me angry so that my power would flare up, I know." I stated in an icily calm voice that I barely recognized. "But you also reminded me why I hate you so much, and why I can never fully trust you."

I stood there, and she was slightly crouched now, with the posture of a cornered animal. I continued speaking. "I can recognize that you were, in your own, twisted way, trying to help…" I began to walk away now, back down the pier. "...But I can't work with you. Please never try to talk to me again."

The ice in my soul didn't vanish until I was home, in my bed, and it felt as though it followed me into my dreams…

 **OoOoO Sophia Hess OoOoO**

Sophia had messed up.

After Taylor left, she stayed there at the boat graveyard for a few more minutes, casting her eyes around. Sophia could see what was left of the ship that she had told Taylor to break.

It wasn't recognizable as having once been a ship. It was a twisted lump of metal, some sort of terrifying monolith sticking out of the water. The metal curled around itself like twisting tentacles of iron, shards still flaking off as she watched. By this time tomorrow, she doubted any of the pieces would still be above water. More important than that, though, were the ships nearest the twisted mass.

What was left of them, at least. They had already been little more than husks, but after Taylor had finished with them…

They were only skeletons of their former selves. Sections of the ships had done everything from being reduced to powder, to simply cracking and sinking into the bay, to melting into slag. It looked like a battle between Lung and Kaiser had trashed the entire ship graveyard.

...Should she say something to Armsmaster or Miss Militia? Hell, should she skip them entirely and talk to Piggot? Hebert was freaking terrifying.

Predator… prey… none of that mattered anymore. She had been so petty before, hadn't she? What did it matter if a wolf killed a rabbit when a nuke was dropped on the forest?

The pieces of her world-view had shattered just like the warehouse, and she hadn't the first idea where to begin to piece it back together, or if she should even bother. She understood what had happened to Emma now. She should go apologize to her. She cast her eyes around the ship graveyard once more.

...If Taylor got angry enough, is this what the city would look like when she was done?


	7. PHO Interlude 2

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in, Fracture  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to 0  
• AND Threads that have new replies 0  
• OR private message conversations with new replies 0  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

 **Topic: Ship Graveyard - WTF?!  
In: Boards ► Brockton Bay ► Current Events  
Miraclemic **(Original Poster)  
Posted On Jan 17th 2011:  
Yesterday afternoon, I was sitting in my meager office in my home on the docks, typing away with many a care in the world. All of a sudden, I heard a horrifying metallic screeching, which died away just as suddenly as it had appeared.

When I peered out my window to see which capes were duking it out in the ship graveyard THIS time, I saw nothing but stillness, and a strange fog that had sprung up around the ship graveyard.

I put my work on hold and called a few of the other guys in my neighborhood together, and after waiting half an hour to let whatever crazies that had been messing around in the ships have time to get the heck out of there, we went out to see what on _EARTH_ had happened.

This is what we found.

Does anyone know what on earth happened? Did Lung need to work off his anger about that Warehouse? Did Purity and Kaiser break up again? Did some new cape underestimate their powers while testing them?

Seriously, anybody know anything more than I do? I'm terrified here.

 **(Showing page 1 of 62)**

 **►Divide**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Holy crap. It looks like some eldritch horror was trying to craft itself a body from the ships in that third picture! Think that it's possible for a guy to buy that thing? I want to put that in my garden! Who owns the Ship Graveyard, anyways?

 **►Poit**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Whoa my gosh. What on earth?

Just... gah!

 **►bothad**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
I'm not sure if I'd rather that it _did_ turn out to be Lung or someone that did this, because I don't think I want a new cape this powerful to show up in our city...

 **►Answer Key** (Verified Smartypants)  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Divide: The city owns the Ship Graveyard. The original owner of the 'yard was West Asia Shipping, but when it went bankrupt in '98, it gave the property to Brockton Bank Central. The city bought it on the cheap from the bank for some sort of project, but when the Mayor changed soon after that, the project died.

The more you know!

 **►Sothoth**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Wow. Think this was the same person that collapsed the Warehouse?

 **►XxVoid_CowboyxX** (Tinfoil Hat)  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
This doesn't really invalidate the possibility of it being a new E88 cape. The Docks are widely known as ABB territory, so even if Lung doesn't really care about the Ship Graveyard himself, he won't be able to just let an attack on his territory slide.

 **►BadSamurai**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
XxVoid_CowboyxX: Oh my gosh, just shut up about the E88 already! While Kaiser could have done most of this, it doesn't really fit his MO, and if it were a new cape, they REALLY would have announced it by now. The Empire doesn't do quiet, they trumpet their capes about and wave it in everyone's faces, cuz the more scared people in the city, the more they flock to the gangs.

 **►Clockblocker** (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Holy- Okay, wow, I'm glad I'm not patrolling tonight. But I DO patrol tomorrow...

*Crosses Fingers about not running into whoever did this tomorrow.*

 **►Valkyr** (Wiki Warrior)  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Whoever did this should fess up already. I need to make a page for who is doing all of this, dammit!

 **►AllSeeingEye**  
Replied On Jan 17th 2011:  
Well... this is... horrific. Do we really have no more info on this? 

**End of Page. 1,** **2** **,** **3** **...** **60** **,** **61** **,** **62**

 **(Showing page 57 of 62)**

 **►BadSamurai**  
Replied On Jan 18th 2011:  
No new info on this? Really?

Someone in this city is capable of just waltzing through a part of Brockton Bay, absolutely TRASHING it, and walking away without anyone being the wiser?

 **►Bagrat** (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)  
Replied On Jan 18th 2011:  
BadSamarai: It's not like whoever it was trashed the Market or something. There's hardly ever anyone at the Ship Graveyard.

By the way, people: PRT Forensics note that while SOME sections of the Ship Graveyard show similar methods of deconstruction to the remains of the Warehouse incident (Link), there is a much wider spread of damage types throughout the locale.

 **►Iblis**  
Replied On Jan 18th 2011:  
...You mean there might have been more than one person trashing the ship graveyard? That actually makes sense, if how quickly it happened is to be believed.

 **►Space Zombie**  
Replied On Jan 18th 2011:  
...a new gang of super-powered terrorists moved in Brockton Bay, and the first thing they do is annihilate the most worthless piece of property possible?

I think I'm terrified at their lack of direction.

 **►Robby**  
Replied On Jan 18th 2011:  
Show of force, maybe? This is big enough that everyone's jumpy now, but they didn't actually hurt anyone in this instance. 

**End of Page.** **1** **,** **2** **,** **3** **, ...** **56** **, 57,** **58** **, ...** **60** **,** **61** **,** **62**


End file.
